


Shadow In The Birdcage

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Disturbing Themes, Guilt, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Yuuya is trying to recover from the traumatic experiences he received from Shun. But can he survive it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echo in the Birdcage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583940) by [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura). 



> This is a fanfic of a fanfic, Echo In The Birdcage by HomuraBakura. I asked and she gave me permission to write it. Although I doubt any of it would be considered ‘canon’ to her fic. This is a sequel so of course you need to read that story first. All of the warnings and ratings that apply to that story apply to this story. The short version: it is dark and disturbing. I know my writing style is not the same as hers. I tried to duplicate it a little bit but it makes sense that this story has a slightly different style.

Yuuya was cold and wet as he stared out into the dark woods. He knew that if he tried to get through there in this storm he would die. He needed a safe shelter. He instinctively took a few steps backwards as his back hit a door. He turned around to see a cabin in front of him. He entered it without another thought.

Inside he locked the door behind him and turned around to see where he was. Instantly it felt so familiar. So very familiar like the warmth of a pillow you always sleep with. Why did he know this place. His mind could almost picture it but there was a fog in his head surrounding his memories here. Like he was trying to forget his time here.

Yuuya needed to get out of his wet clothes. He stripped down to his underwear without even thinking about it. He headed towards the bathroom. He knew exactly where it was. Inside he found it very peculiar that the bathtub was filled with water. Like someone forgot to drain it after taking a bath. Yuuya grabbed a nearby towel and rubbed it over his soaking wet body. As he dried himself off he couldn’t stop starring at the tub, it was drawing his vision in.

_Yuuya’s head was forced into the water and scrapped his head against the porcelain. Water filled his lungs as his head was held down there._

What was that? A memory? Not it couldn’t have been.

With some haste Yuuya left the bathroom. How naked he was suddenly filled him with dread. Like he was vulnerable. As if somebody would hurt him soon.

He grabbed his wadded-up wet clothes and rushed into a bedroom to find an outfit perfectly laid out on the bed.

_A simple button down gray shirt with a long black tie and black jeans._

Is what laid in front of him now just like his memory. Since he was so cold he quickly put it on. He didn’t see a need to put the tie on yet he still did so anyways. It didn’t even feel like he had a choice not to.

As Yuuya looked at himself in the mirror he slowly mouthed the word, “Yuu…to…”

The wind outside grew even louder as it seemed the storm might blow away the entire cabin. A loud crash of thunder deafened him for a few seconds. Yuuya took a few steps towards the door but his foot kicked something. Yuuya bent down to see what it was. A black stun gun.

_Eletricity shocked through his arm and through his body._

_The stun gun punched him in the stomach sending a volt of pain through his body._

_Yuuya felt himself passing out but then the stun gun slammed into his shoulder._

More memories. Lots of painful ones. Yuuya’s shaking hands slowly picked up the stun gun. As he held it in his hands he let out a loud laugh. He didn’t even know why he was laughing but he couldn’t stop himself. It lingered as it turned into a loud cackle. What was wrong with him?

Yuuya pocketed the stun gun and turned to leave the room but as he did he glanced one more time towards the bed. A tremendous shiver flowed through his spine. He slammed the door behind him.

In the hallway he noticed portrait hanging up. It felt very out of place, there were no other art or other decorations hanging on any of the walls. In fact he felt sure it wasn’t there before in his vague hazy memories. It was a picture of a girl, a very familiar girl. She was smiling yet looked sad. No it looked like her eyes were starring right at him, piecing his soul.

“Ru…ri…” Yuuya mouthed as her name returned to him. “Kuro…sa…”

A loud crash of thunder made him lose his thought process. He didn’t want to finish thinking of her name. As he looked at the portrait he had a rushed of blurred images of the girl. In all of them she was crying. Crying all so loudly that his ears felt like bleeding. Her tears felt like daggers to his very soul.

He stoically took the portrait down and turned it around. He then leaned it against the wall on the floor. As soon as he did he nearly forgot what it was picture of. That girl seemed to just fade from his memories.

As he walked through the hall he came upon a closed door. Somehow he knew there were stairs on the other side of that door. Stairs that lead down to a cellar. A scream got caught in his throat but he didn’t even know why he felt an intense urge to yell. A fear so crippling that he swore his heart stopped beating for a second. Yuuya ran and headed back towards the living room.

Yuuya sat on the couch and tried to catch his breathe. It was hard though with the lights flickering. The intensity of the storm kept raging on. Until the light finally went out. As soon as they did, Yuuya felt hands caress his shoulders.

Yuuya jumped up and turned around. Instantly the lights came back on but nobody was there.

“Yuuto.”

Yuuya turned his head both ways. He swore he heard someone speak just now. That couldn’t have just been the weather outside. Suddenly the lights flickered again as he heard what sounded like metal clinging against the floor. He glanced to where the spot was as a bright streak of lightning outside illuminated a switchblade with the knife covered in blood.

_Yuuya’s hands trembled around the hilt of the blade, plunged all the way up to the hilt in Shun’s chest._

Yuuya screamed as loud as he could as he fell to his knees. He remembered this place! He remembered everything that happened here. How could he be so stupid to ever think he could force himself to forget this place. To forget all the pain he felt here.

“Yuuto… I have missed you.”

Yuuya’s eyes were filled with tears as he stared at the floor, that voice. No it couldn’t be! Yuuya snapped his head up to see Kurosaki Shun standing a few feet away from him. A large blood splatter around the chest of his coat. Yes even a large stabbing hole where his heart should have been.

Shun slowly grinned as he said, “Yuuto, I knew you would always come back to me. Nothing can keep us apart.”

“No!” screamed Yuuya. “You’re not real! None of this is real! It can’t be! Can it?”

Shun wrapped his hands around Yuuya’s throat and lifted him in the air squeezing the life from him slowly.

“The pain we have together will always be real my sweet Yuuto.”

“But…” Yuuya tried to say through his windpipe being crushed, “You are… dea…”

“Dead!” yelled Shun, “Is that what you are trying to say?”

Shun slammed Yuuya on the ground and then straddled him. He ran his fingers through Yuuya’s hair in a more sensual manner. Shun brought his nose close to Yuuya’s face and took a long exaggerated sniff.

“Damn you smell so good even now Yuuto.” Shun’s hips slowly grind against Yuuya’s lower body as he made his point, “And you feel just as good a ever you handsome devil.”

Yuuya’s mind was completely blank, it felt utterly broken. His body was fully focused on survival. Even though he had forgotten he had it, his body instinctively grabbed the stun gun and jammed it into Shun’s side.

Shun grunted in pain like he was doing his best to hide how much it hurt. Using this opportunity, Yuuya shoved Shun off and quickly hopped to his feet. He took several feet back as he tried to catch his breath. Shun was getting up too fast. He was already recovered and would soon be on him.

“Why!” yelled Yuuya. “You should be gone! I kil…”

Yuuya’s words stopped cold. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

_The knife plunged into his other calf and another scream tore out of him as Kurosaki twisted and dragged the knife through his skin. He ripped it free from the second wound, hand still shaking as though he wanted to use it again, wanted to keep stabbing Yuuya over and over again._

Reliving all the terrible pain gave Yuuya the resolve say it, “I killed you! You are totally dead!”

Only a few times in his life had the gentle and loving Yuuya displayed such raw rage and anger. Despite that, tears of sadness still rolled down his eyes.

“I’m so terrible.” Yuuya whispered.

Shun chuckled as his body slowly creep towards him. He was moving like a zombie. Yes that was it! He actually was a real zombie.

Yuuya let out an unnatural laugh, it was all he could do to vent the horror he was feeling. Pain and trauma mixed together like a deadly cocktail shoved down his throat.

“Tell me Yuuto,” Shun said in a slow demonic voice. “Did you enjoy killing me? No. I don’t think you did. Yuuya enjoyed killing me. Because he knew that you, Yuuto, were coming back to us and Yuuya didn’t want that. Yuuya was scared.”

Yuuya felt left hand shake violently as if a worm was crawling around inside it.

Yuuya took a step back as he said in a cracking voice, “What do you mean? Yuuto is dead too Shun! He can’t come back!”

Shun laughed as he said, “I can hear the denial in your voice. You know that Yuuto is still living inside you. You know the real truth behind his death.”

Yuuya’s entire body froze as he nearly dropped the stun gun from his grasp, “Truth? What do you mean?”

Somehow Yuuya knew the exact words that Shun was about to say though. “That you were the one who deserved to die Yuuya, not Yuuto.”

Yuuya’s left hand yanked the stun gun towards himself and zapped himself in the chest with it. Yuuya had no control over the actions of his left hand.

Yuuya dropped to his knees from the shock. As Shun approached him, Yuuya’s right hand ripped the stun gun from his left. In his shocked daze he tried to raise the stun gun to protect himself but Shun effortlessly knocked it aside. Yuuya’s left hand caressed Shun’s thigh in an affectionate matter. It slowly went higher until it had a loving grasp of Shun’s groin.

Shun smiled as he said, “See Yuuto longs for me. I’m glad you finally understand. Let me fully remind you how passionate our pleasure was.”

Shun pushed Yuuya back onto his back and straddled him again. Shun forcefully ripped his shirt open and pressed his lips against Yuuya’s neck kissing him. Yuuya’s right hand rubbed against Shun’s back in an encouraging manner.

Through his rough but affectionate kisses, Shun mumbled, “I will make you forget Yuuya. I will make you feel good Yuuto.”

Yuuya was breathing hard as he moaned, “Yes make me,… Yuto feel good.”

Shun’s kiss trailed down his chest as his hand caressed Yuuya’s crotch. Yuuya couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused even though his mind felt like shattered glass. He didn’t want this but this body was still reacting like he liked it. Why was he denying it so much. There was nothing he could do. He just had to lie there and take it. All of what Shun had to give him. His body just couldn’t move.

As Shun drooled on Yuuya he moaned, “Yes let Yuuya die. In fact there were always too many brothers. This world only needs Yuuto. Later she should kill that annoying asshole Yuuri. Also Yuugo too, he is a waste of space. Next will be your dad, bastard is never around anyways to raise you. We can keep your mom alive, she always supported us. We’ll keep her in locked up in the kennel and if Yuuya misbehaves then she’ll be punished.”

Yuuya’s body has a spasm as Shun listed off all his family members. He was living for more than himself. Even if Yuuto deserved to live more than him, his family needed him to live. Yuuya used the last of his strength to focus his mind. He needed an image to give himself the strength to fight back and jolt his body awake.

As Shun’s tried to unzipped Yuuya’s pants, an image of Reiji’s face flashed through Yuuya’s mind.

“NO!” screamed Yuuya as he shoved Shun off. Yuuya tried to backwards crawl away but it was hard with his pants halfway down his knees already. He tried to pull them up but Shun grabbed the bottom of the leg. So he abandoned the pants and kept moving away. His hand brushed against something hard. He looked down to see the stun gun. He grabbed it tightly in his right hand.

“I am Sakaki Yuuya. I am not my brother Yuuto. I am my own person and I deserve to live my life, not his.”

Shun stopped for a moment ant stared at him, “Stop lying. Yuuya doesn’t deserve to live. Only Yuuto does.”

Shun lunged at him with the ferocity of a falcon. Yuuya jabbed the stun gun right at Shun’s chest. It slammed into him and as it electrocuted him it slid into the hole in his chest. Yuuya held it there as he screamed. Black smoke started to come from the stun gun as it seemed to short-circuit. Panic rolled over Yuuya as his weapon was gone but Shun was still reeling from the pain to react yet. Already his right hand tried to stroke Shun’s hair if to apologize. Yuuya darted aside. He didn’t know where exactly he was running to. He figured he might be able to lock himself in the bedroom but then he stopped as he didn’t want to think about the bed in there. He couldn’t go the bathroom as he didn’t want to be near that tub again. Then there was the cellar door… a glint of light caught Yuuya’s eye. The blood covered knife still on the ground.

Shun started regain his composure as he slowly turned to face Yuuya. The hole in his chest was bleeding profusely. A dark, almost black, blood that oozed out menacingly. Shun’s face had twisted to be nearly unrecognizable.

The beast that was Shun growled, “Yuuto! I will love you! Accept my love! Let Yuuya die!”

Yuuya felt such clarity in that moment. He understood completely what he had to do. In an instant he picked up the knife in his right hand. His left hand seemed to seizure as it seemed to want to steal the knife. He could tell it wanted to slit his own throat with it. Without a moment’s hesitation he slammed the knife through the back of his left-hand. He heard, no felt the vibrations of a pulse-curling scream of pain but it didn’t quite come from him. Regardless his left-hand stopped acting on its own.

With the adrenaline still pumping through him he turned towards Shun with unbridled aggression. He charged at Shun before he could be attacked first. With as much fury as he had ever had in his life he slashed the knife around Shun’s throat. A giant gash of blood splattered out across Yuuya’s face. Shun reeled back but slowly turned his head to give Yuuya a curious look. Then he slowly started forward again to attack.

Shun was still not dead yet.

Yuuya side-stepped the attack and ducked low as he jammed the knife into Shun’s calf and then quickly pulled it out to jam it in the other calf. With a loud roar Shun fell to his knees and started to turn around but Yuuya kicked him in his blood covered chest. After Shun fell onto his back with his knees twisted in impossible angles. Yuuya now straddled him and held the knife above in the air high above his head.

Yuuya paused just a fleeting moment as Shun spouted through the blood. “Love me Yuuto. Yuuya deserves to die.”

Yuuya shoved the knife straight through Shun’s eyeball and felt it dig through his brain. Yuuya twisted the knife and raised it halfway up just to slam it down again. Over and over again.

As he did so he screamed, “I am Yuuya! I do deserve to live! I am loved! You Shun… you are the one that don’t deserve to live!”

After uncountable minutes of repeated stabbing, Yuuya let go of the knife as he stared at his trembling hands. They were soaked in so much blood that it seemed like it would never come off, as if his skin was now permanently dyed that color.

Yuuya mouthed out loud, “I see now that I never actually killed you Kurosaki. I should have seen it but you actually died long ago. You died at the same time Yuuto did. Who I killed was not Kurosaki Shun, just a monster. I can forgive myself for killing a monster”

Yuuya stood up and ripped off the shirt and tie that dangled on him. He walked towards the bedroom. As he entered he flipped the bed over out of pure rage. He then dressed himself in his own clothes which were impossible dry, almost even warm despite how soaking wet they were not too long ago. He returned to the hallway and stood in front of the cellar door. Yuuya glanced back towards the living room to see Shun’s corpse was still there. It had not reanimated this time.

Yuuya forcefully slammed the door open and walked down the stairs. They were dark as if the room itself consumed all light. He descended the steps not caring that he couldn’t see. The stairs were much longer than he remembered. The light from the hallway grew smaller and smaller. When he reached the bottom he stared at the kennel that was illuminated by an invisible spotlight. Inside the kennel sat a shadowy figure whose left hand was bleeding profusely from a stab wound. This was the stage for the final act.

Yuuya said softly, “I knew you would be down here. Trapped in this horrible cage. At first I was expecting to Shun to be down here yet again but no you are not him.”

The shadowy figure looked up towards him and his right hand even reached out for him through the cage.

Yuuya’s throat was dry as he softly said, “Hello Yuuto.”

The figure shook the bars of the cage which caused an extremely loud unpleasant sound to fill the air. The whole room felt like it was shrinking. It was much warmer down here but an very uncomfortable warmth.

The figure spoke in a voice that indeed perfectly matched Yuuto’s, “Brother please save me. Don’t think I didn’t hear you. At my funeral you said it should have been your life, not mine that was lost. You prayed so hard that you could trade your life for mine. Make it come true! Become me! Cast off Sakaki Yuuya!”

Yuuto’s right hand became impossibly long as it choked Yuuya. Yuuya was getting really tired of people putting their hands around his throat. Yuuya used both his hands to pull Yuto’s arm off with surprising ease. Yuuya starred Yuto in the eyes with cold determination.

“I was wrong brother!” Yuuya proclaimed. “I felt like your life was worth mine. That you were more loved than me… by everyone. That if I was the one who died then I would have been less missed. But that isn’t true. I see now that every life is precious. Every life means something to someone out there. We both have people that loved us. There is no competition.”

Yuuya looked down and took a deep breath. “That is why all we can do is smile and savior what we have left.”

Yuuto howled an unearthly screech but Yuuya continued, “Yuuto I am very sorry that you died. It was an unfortunate tragedy. But you are not coming back to life no matter how hard I or Kurosaki wanted it. You need to rest in peace, you beautiful phantom. Now Kurosaki can rest with you, I wish you both peace and happiness where ever you both are. But it is time for me to move on and keep living life smiling. Because I know more than anything that is what Yuuto would have really wanted for me.”

The dog kennel shrunk in size as it squeezed in on Yuuto’s form. Bones cracked and dark purplish blood oozed forth from a screaming Yuto.

“Good bye Yuuto, from now on I am going to live a life that would make you proud to have been my brother. I’ll take care of mom, dad, Yuugo and even that punk Yuuri. So you don’t need to worry about anyone.”

Yuuya turned around as the cage squeezed tight enough that both it and its shadowy prisoner vanished out of existence. As Yuuya reached the hallway he closed the door behind him and felt like it would never open ever again. He noticed that storm outside seemed to have completely stopped.

Yuuya went to the garage and grabbed some motor oil. He spilled some all over the house. The living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom. When he came to the kitchen he turned on the gas stove to the highest setting. He stepped back and took one last look around the cabin. Then he threw what was left of the flammable liquid at the stove.

Yuuya quickly bolted out of the front door and got a descent distance away before he turned around to look at the cabin. It didn’t take long for the entire house to be set a aflame. The fire was beautiful to look at. He saw all of his problems and memories finally burning away in that inferno. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

Yuuya softly said out loud, “Okay… I can wake up now.”

It felt like time froze as nothing happened. The fire just raged on and on. Even from his distance he could feel the intensity of the hellish heat.

Yuuya dropped to his knees crying as he yelled, “I am dreaming right?”`


End file.
